


MIYA SITTER

by GRACEYou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRACEYou/pseuds/GRACEYou
Summary: Wherein 9 year old Miya Osamu proposes to their 15 year old baby sitter Hinata Shouyou .Shouyou finds it cute.----9 years later*"Just how many proposals from our family are you planning to accept?"18 year old Miya Osamu frowning at him as Hinata Shouyou was watching the youngest daughter of the Miya's for a night.Shouyou definitely doesn't fit it cute.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	MIYA SITTER

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised an Atsuhina Omega verse fic, but here's an OsaHina short fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised an Atsuhina Omega verse fic but yeahhhh....this happened hahahahaha

I love you Shou-chan, promise me you'll be my bride." A small 6 year old boy looking up with determination in his big round eyes, their red headed baby sitter only smiled down at him and continued to shape the the onigiri in a triangular shape before wrapping in up with some dried seaweed, he then crouched down and handed the onigiri to the expectant little boy. 

" Sure, Samu-chan, but you need to grow up into a good boy first." The older male smiled sweetly and wiped off the grain of rice on the smaller boy's cheek, making the younger blush cutely and stretch out his pinky.

"Promise me." the smaller pouted, making Hinata giggle at the pureness of the moment. The red head smiled and twined his pinky with the smaller, a cute innocent grin spreading on the little boy. Who raised up to his tippy toes and planted a peck on the older's cheek.

"Then seal it with a kiss."

"NO FAIR! SHOU CHAN IS GONNA MARRY ME SOMEDAY!" The little twin shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Pushing his own lips againts the other side of the older's cheek.

"Go away Tsumu! Shou-chan is already my bride" the other twin glared as he wiped off his noisy twin's kiss off their baby sitter's cheek.

\---

After coming home after a long time, he was greeted cheerfully by their neighbours, except for one household, _the Miyas _After finding out there was an emergency in their work leaving then in a tight situation. Both were stressed and in rush to find a baby sitter for their 6 year old daughter, Hinata being the good boy he is, he volunteered.__

__Ah, baby sitting for the Miyas..._ _

__Shouyou sighed at the adorable and exhausting memory, taking care of the twins was difficult, they seem to clash despite being so alike. They used to be so small and pure, so adorable when they stuffed their cheeks with onigiri they would often request. It has been six years since he saw them, since he left abroad for his studies and got a job that makes him travel a lot._ _

__So here he was watching over, yet again another Miya..._ _

__He was braiding the little girl's hair (unskillfully) whilst he was telling her stories about knights, Princesses and a charming Prince._ _

__"Hina-chan! tell me another story!" the youngest Miya, a precious little angel she is, compared to the chaos the twins would create when they were her age._ _

__"No can do Princess, its already your bed time." Hinata petting her head as he helped clean up her toys._ _

__"Then promise me." Hinata turned to look at the little girl stretching out her pinky finger "Promise me, you'll be my Prince like in the story... " the little girl was pouting at him with a cute blush on her chubby cheeks. Hinata cooed at the familiar sight. _ah, definitely their sister... So adorable _____

____Hinata connected their fingers and smiled while patting her head softly. "As you wish, m'lady" Hinata gave a little curtsey. Making the little girl giggle._ _ _ _

____"Just how many proposals from our family are you planning to accept?"_ _ _ _

____Shock painting his face as he watched the grown up figure leaning on the doorframe. Frowning at his and the little girl's connected pinkies._ _ _ _

____"Nii-chan!" the little blonde girl rushing to her big brother who picked her up to his arms. "Nii-chan! Meet Hina-chan, my Prince!" the little girl grinned widely to her brother. Shouyou smiled at the adorable sight._ _ _ _

____" Samu! You're home! You've grown up so well! This Onii-san is pretty sad you've even out grown him." Hinata smiled, as he approached the two, pouting a bit as he noticed their height difference was actually big._ _ _ _

____"Samu? Who did mom and dad hire..." Atsumu, stopped beside his brother at the door frame. A wide grin slowly growing._ _ _ _

____"Shou-chan!!" to Hinata's surprise, the grown up Atsumu charged right at him, arms wide open, engulfing him in bear hug._ _ _ _

____"Eh? Shou-chan did you shrink?" Atsumu pulled away, just a little, arms still around the smaller man._ _ _ _

____"I didn't. You just grew." Shouyou tried to frown but his smile just wouldn't leave his face. Genuinely happy to see how much the two little devil's grew so much._ _ _ _

____"C'mere you little twerp! How dare you disrespect your elder!" Hinata lunged the taller, grabbing him in a headlock while ruffling the bleached locks._ _ _ _

____"Hey! I worked hard to style that!!" Atsumu whined, not really putting up a real fight with the older male._ _ _ _

____"Nii-chan knows Hina-chan too?" The youngest Miya gasped while clutching her older brother's shirt._ _ _ _

____"I used to watch your brothers when they were your age princess, unlike you my little angel, your Nii-chans were little rascals that gets away using their cute face." Hinata laughed as Atsumu pouted beside him._ _ _ _

____"I guess it's time for me to get going, all of you should wash up and go to bed, I'll tuck in Hitoka-chan" Hinata said calmly, plucking the young girl from her brother's hold._ _ _ _

____"Hina-chan don't go, I'm not sleepy!" the little blonde girl tried to fight her dropping eye lids. As Hinata slowly walk up the stair, while humming a slow lullaby he used to sing for the boys._ _ _ _

____The two boys watched the older climbing up their stairs. One glancing at the other, who was transfixed at the red head until he disappeared from their line of sight._ _ _ _

____"Samu..."_ _ _ _

____"Yes tsumu?.."_ _ _ _

____"you're too obvious Samu." the blonde twin sighed walking away, heading to the bathroom. The gray haired twin watched his other half walking away, then looks back to the stairs, his significant half smoothly descending, with soft quiet steps._ _ _ _

____"Hinata-San..."_ _ _ _

____"I already informed your parents that you guys are home now and Hitoka is already tucked away. I'll be going now." Hinata talked in a soft whisper. "And I would love it if you stop addressing me so formally, it stings a little." He added as he sat down by the entrance, tying back his shoes._ _ _ _

____"Bye then."_ _ _ _

____Before Hinata could open the door, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist tugging him back._ _ _ _

____"Why are you so calm? Why are you always this calm!?" Osamu asked in in desperation, voice slowly rising. "You perfectly know about my feelings! Reject me! Push me away! Hate me!" His grip on Hinata going tighter._ _ _ _

____"Don't just treat my feelings for you as something shallow! Don't just ignore it like its not there! Reject me if you don't like me! So I could finally give up on you!" Osamu pleaded, Hinata still not meeting his eyes._ _ _ _

____"Samu I don't want to hur-"_ _ _ _

____"I don't need your pity! I don't need your half assed rejection!" Osamu snapped. Chest feeling tighter and tighter._ _ _ _

____Years ago, when Osamu was 14, he ran away to visit the older in Tokyo, where he was working. He booked a bullet train with the money he saved ever since Hinata left for college. He was so excited to see the older's surprised face, he didn't realise he was the one up for the surprise._ _ _ _

____There he saw Hinata in the arms of an unfamiliar man, while Hinata looks at the other with an unfamiliar expression, entering into a too familiar place. A fucking love hotel._ _ _ _

____"Samu you're young, you're just confu-" Hinata tries to reason. He's had enough of that excuse, he have heard it a hundred times, repeating itself in his mind, in his sleep, ever since he heard it in Rio. Something snapped in Osamu, he was angry, desperate._ _ _ _

____"Stop treating me like fucking child!" Osamu growled, pushing the older at the nearest wall, pinning him there. Capturing Hinata's lips with his own, forcing the latter to open his mouth. Hinata struggled against the younger's hold, lips tightly shut._ _ _ _

____He growled in frustration and bit the other's lip, making the red head gasp in surprise, Osamu quickly slipped in his tongue, tasting, exploring the others mouth._ _ _ _

____Osamu pulled away with a hiss, tongue throbbing in pain from the older's bite. Finally getting out of the younger's grasp, the older pushed him lightly, putting a good distance between them. Calm and collected as ever._ _ _ _

____"I treat you like a child because you are one Miya-San." Osamu flinched at the cold tone._ _ _ _

____"Good night Miya-San"_ _ _ _

____And once again Osamu could only watch as Hinata Shouyou walked away from him._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a draft for atsuhina but.... Its a bit angsty so I go back and forth in writing it


End file.
